


Emergency Call

by KRYOOX



Category: Kamen Rider Zero-One
Genre: Family, Gen, episode final alternative ending, light humor
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-01
Updated: 2020-09-01
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:15:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26225509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KRYOOX/pseuds/KRYOOX
Summary: Alternative ending for Fuwa Isamu.
Comments: 4
Kudos: 4





	Emergency Call

Pagi hari yang cerah, seperti biasa. Sepasang kaki itu menapaki anak tangga, turun dengan langkah sedikit tergesa menuju ruang makan, tempat di mana seorang anak laki-laki dan pasangan paruh baya telah menunggunya untuk sarapan bersama.

"Kupikir kau akan melewatkan sarapanmu lagi kali ini," kata si Ayah, ketika melihat putra sulungnya datang dari lantai dua rumah mereka dengan mengenakan seragam kerja baru berwarna oranye dan langsung menduduki kursi kosong yang berada di seberangnya, persis di sebelah kanan si Bungsu.

"Ini juga sepertinya sudah agak terlambat," kata Isamu seraya menyambar selembar roti tawar yang berada di atas meja. Pekerjaan baru yang dimilikinya saat ini memang tidak bisa memberi banyak waktu luang untuk berkumpul dengan keluarga, tapi dia sangat bersyukur bisa memiliki pekerjaan itu.

"Baru saja aku akan menghabiskan semuanya," canda si Bungsu sambil mengunyah sarapannya.

Isamu mengulas senyum. "Jangan rakus," katanya singkat, lalu mengacak-acak rambut si Bungsu dengan gemas sebelum sebuah panggilan darurat datang melalui interkom yang terpasang di telinga kirinya dan perhatian Isamu teralihkan dengan seketika.

'Fuwa-san, di mana posisimu sekarang?' Suara seseorang di seberang sana menanyakan keberadaannya.

"Aku masih di rumah. Ada apa?"

'Sebuah gedung apartemen terbakar, banyak orang yang terjebak di dalamnya. Letaknya sekitar satu kilometer dari tempat tinggalmu. Mungkin kami juga akan membutuhkan kekuatanmu sebagai Kamen Rider.'

"Baiklah, 119Nosuke. Aku akan segera ke sana."

Isamu bangun dari tempat duduknya tepat setelah panggilan dari 119Nosuke berakhir. Disiapkannya sebuah ShotRiser baru yang dia dapatkan dari Yua sebagai pengganti ShotRiser lamanya yang telah hancur. Dia juga mengambil Japanese Wolf progrise key pemberian Naki dari dalam saku. Tanpa membuang waktu lama, Isamu membuka progrise key itu lalu memasukkannya ke dalam ShotRiser.

"Henshin!"

"WHOAAA...!!!"

Suasana di ruang makan itu mendadak heboh ketika sebuah hologram berbentuk serigala berkepala dua datang menembus dinding rumah mereka dan berlari cepat menuju tubuh Isamu. Laki-laki yang semula mengenakan seragam pemadam kebakaran itu kini telah berubah menjadi Orthoros Vulcan.

"Kereeen...!!!" Si Bungsu bersorak kegirangan melihat kakaknya bertransformasi menjadi Kamen Rider. Sementara si Ibu...

"Sudah berapa kali kubilang? Jangan henshin di depan meja makan!" omelnya ketika melihat isi meja yang berantakan. Bahkan selembar roti yang semula sedang dia olesi selai kacang sampai terbang dan mendarat di wajah si Ayah.

Melihat kekacauan yang terjadi di depannya, Isamu tidak punya pilihan lagi selain angkat kaki. Bukan hanya karena dia harus segera sampai di lokasi kebakaran, tapi juga karena dia tidak mau menghadapi kemurkaan ibunya.

"Maaf, aku harus pergi sekarang," pamit Isamu yang segera ambil langkah seribu meninggalkan rumah.

"Isamu-kun, kau lupa sarapanmu!" panggil si Ayah dengan wajah belepotan selai kacang. Di tangan kanannya ada selembar roti tawar yang batal dimakan oleh Isamu tadi.

Dan ya... pada pagi hari itu pun, Fuwa Isamu melewatkan sarapannya lagi.

.  
.  
.  
.

Author's note:  
Maaf kalo harus bikin note di sini karena waktu aku centang, kolom note-nya nggak keluar. Kalo udah bisa, nanti dirapihin lagi.  
Btw, nulis ini karena jujur aja kurang sreg sama endingnya Fuwa di Zero-One. Meskipun dia masih belum ingat sama keluarganya dan hanya mengetahui keberadaan mereka aja, kadang suka kepingin ngeliat Fuwa balik lagi sama keluarganya. Itu aja sih.

Makasih udah baca! 😁


End file.
